


Family Matters

by daughterofdurinanddestiel



Series: Middle Earth Reborn [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Durincest, Fiki, Fili and Kili are cousins, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gandalf Meddles, Gandalf is a therapist, Gay Sex, I have to add Gandalf to everything, Implied Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reincarnation, Roommates, Smut, True Love, Virginity, bagginshield, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofdurinanddestiel/pseuds/daughterofdurinanddestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili had dreams of another life, with a brother with whom he was in love. He never imagined that brother would exist in his current life, and he'd still be in love with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But how can he admit anything, when Kili is still family, even if he's a second cousin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Fili and Kili would be great lovers, but incest makes my skin crawl, so I decided to find a way to make them family, but not blood relatives. I know it says they're cousins, but you'll see.
> 
> Part two of my Middle Earth Reborn series.
> 
> Comments and thoughts are greatly appreciated!

College work was nothing for Fili Durin. He breezed through his courses, had a job and was prepared to take over the family business someday. His mother, Dis, was so proud. In fact, she found him so responsible that, when his nineteen-year-old cousin needed a place to stay in the city, she volunteered Fili without his knowledge. He didn't really mind, as long as the kid was neat and quiet when he was studying.  
Fili had a lot of cousins, many he didn't remember meeting, so not knowing this one was no big deal. At least, until he saw him.  
Coming in from a lecture, he heard one of his favorite CDs blasting from the stereo in his room (the only room, he cousin would be on the pull-out couch).  
"Hello?" he called, seeing a few suitcases haphazardly placed around the couch. "Anybody home?"  
He wandered closer to the bathroom, where he could smell soap from a shower. Suddenly, a young man with tanned skin, a hairy chest, shoulder length black hair and deep, dark eyes appeared, clad in only a towel.  
"You must be Fili!" he exclaimed. "I'm Kili. I hope you don't mind I used the shower already, but I felt filthy after that bus ride."  
Fili was momentarily speechless, unable to look away from Kili. He'd long suspected he might be gay, but the stirring in his jeans confirmed that for him. You idiot, he admonished himself, this is your cousin for Pete's sake!  
"No, it's fine. Welcome. Mi casa and all that, right?" Fili shook his proffered hand and immediately excused himself, saying that he needed a shower. A very, very cold one.  
How the Hell was he supposed to get used to Kili when the man walked around in a towel, smiling like he was in a toothpaste ad? "What a time to figure out you're into men, Fili," he said to himself. Intellectually, he knew that Kili was a blood relative, but physically he had no self-control. This was the first time in his life he could remember having such an intense reaction to any other human being.  
When dinnertime hit, he ordered a pizza and got some ale from the icebox. "So, Kili, a few ground rules for your staying here," he began, glad that Kili was dressed, in tight jeans and a black, open-throated polo shirt. "Number one, no more walking around in just a towel. What if I'd had a guest? Number two, if you want guests, you have to give me at least an hour's notice. Number three, Uncle Frerin gave you money for this trip, but you can totally raid my cupboards if you want. Finally, no noise after eleven PM on weekdays.  
"Got it?"  
Kili nodded, affable as ever. "Got it. And thanks. I know you don't remember meeting me, so I appreciate your letting me crash here, Fee."  
Fee. That was a very intimate nickname only family used. Of course, Kili was family, but it still felt weirdly intimate.  
"Do people call you Kee?" Fili asked and the younger man nodded.  
"You can call me that, if you want." His smile was so genuine, so kind. Fili felt his heartbeat racing, oh, he was in deep shit now!  
After he went to sleep that night, he finally realized why Kili seemed so familiar. Ever since he could remember, he'd had dreams of himself and a brother in the Wild, with a company of Dwarves. That brother was Kili. When he woke up, he felt ashamed for the dreams (not all of them were G-rated), and for still feeling this way now.  
How could he have been dreaming of Kili when he never knew him? Maybe they'd met once when they were kids, but how could he have pictured him as an adult that way? And these dreams...they were detailed. The smell of flowers, his uncle's rough bark (not Frerin, which was odd because he only had one uncle in this life), a little man named Bilbo scolding them both about blunting his knives. Mostly, the dreams were about cuddling with Kili under the stars, or in the mountainous caverns where they lived. Sometimes they'd talk, or play music on rustic instruments. Most times they were quiet, however, content with each other's presence. He'd run his hands through Kili's hair, and Kili would help him braid his beard, a very intimate act.  
Two of the dreams were recurring, of the two of them making love in secret. It was then that he'd wake up, aroused but ashamed of it. What on Earth was happening?

***

Somehow, they managed to make it two weeks without Fili making a fool of himself in front of his cousin. Kili was kind and funny, more of a jokester than Fili was. Twice he'd gotten drunk and Fili found him asleep on the bedroom floor. Those nights he'd lift him into the bed and take the couch for himself, though he really wanted to climb in with him.  
This latest time, Kili woke up in the night, while Fili was at his desk, working on a paper.  
"Hey, thanks for letting me sleep," he said, fixing his messy hair. Fili didn't think he'd ever seen a sexier person.  
"No worries," Fili said, closing his laptop. "You were having some crazy dreams."  
Kili nodded. "I know. I've had them all my life. Do you...ever have weird dreams? Like...of another time? Another you?"  
Fili looked at him, surprised. "Yeah. All the time. And sometimes, you're there, too."  
Kili's dark eyes sparkled. "Yeah! Same here, man. You're there a lot. And we're brothers, too. Your mom, Dis, is my mom in that world. I've had these dreams my whole life."  
Fili nodded. "So have I. I talked about them with my therapist once. Dr. Grey. He said it could be that I'm a...what did he call it...reincarnated spirit. That these dreams are of my past life. I always thought he was bonkers, but now that I know you've had similar dreams...do you think it's possible?" Fili's heart was pounding. This was like a novel, not real life.  
"You think we were once Dwarves and princes?" Kili laughed. "Well, I always thought that you were quite majestic."  
"But Thorin..." Fili shook his head. The Thorin in his dreams was not the Thorin he knew in this life, except for the eyes and attitude. He tried ignoring the compliment Kili had just given him by focusing on his dream uncle.  
"I saw a photo of Thorin at Uncle Frerin's house. Definitely not the same person, right?" Kili laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed, his chin in his hands. He was silent for a few minutes before he said, "It's weird how we were once brothers, when in this life we're not really related."  
Fili, who had opened a textbook on reincarnation, lifted his blonde head in surprise. "What do you mean? I thought we were cousins?"  
"We are," Kili said, "but by marriage, not by blood. I'm Frerin's sister-in-law's kid. I guess that makes us second cousins once removed...I think. Anyway, we're not blood relations."  
Fili's mouth dropped open, many things making much more sense to him. "I never knew. I always thought that, somehow, you had my blood. Are you positive, Kee?" The look in his eyes was pleading. He hated feeling like a pervert, but he'd been thinking of Kili in a way that was more than inappropriate for family. If they weren't really related, it would ease his conscience.  
Kili nodded. "Dude, I made sure before I got here, in case..." He trailed off, his cheeks flaming.  
"In case what?" Fili asked warily.  
"In case you were as sexy now as you were in my dreams." Kili looked so cute with the blush spreading over his face. "I mean, it's not our fault my aunt married your uncle, right? We didn't make that happen. And I've been dreaming about you for years! Fee, I think we're meant to be together. Even back then, when we had to hide it, it was meant to be."  
Fili went and sat next to Kili, and Kili grasped his hands tightly. Fili's eyes were a bright, lovely green, like the fields he saw in his dreams. "Do you believe in fate?"  
What an odd question coming from such a playful young man. Fili felt his heartbeat race, and something happened he couldn't control. Running his hands through Kili's soft locks he pulled him closer and kissed him, the first time he'd ever kissed another man.  
Kili was more experienced, and he quickly took control of the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Fili's strong shoulders and leaned him onto his back. Kili slipped his tongue into Fili's mouth, assertive and sweet at the same time.  
Kili's dark hair just brushed against Fili's chest and his hands were on either side of his head, holding his upper body up. His long legs straddled Fili's thighs, his crotch barely brushing his.  
Fili broke the kiss, needing air. "Kili, I...I've never done this before," he said.  
Kili looked surprised. "Really? You're twenty-two-years-old, Fee. I think it's about time, don't you?" Kili ran rough hands under Fili's shirt, over his tight abs and chest lightly dusted with blonde hair. He tugged the shirt off of him before he removed his own. Fili felt him up, over his flat stomach and through the dark hair that led from his collarbone down to past his waistband. "Your move, cousin." Kili winked.  
Fili laughed, unbuttoning and unzipping the black jeans his lover was wearing. Kili stood up to let them and his black boxers fall to the floor before he kicked them away. Fili had the chance to take in what the towel had hidden on that first day. Kili was more than magnificent, a gorgeous specimen indeed.  
Kili beckoned him forward, and Fili moved so he was sitting at the edge of the bed, his mouth almost exactly aligned with Kili's throbbing cock. Tentatively, Fili reached out and wrapped his hand around it, as he'd done to his own so many times. Kili sighed, putting a hand in Fili's hair. He moved his hips in time with Fili's hand pumps, but pulled away. "You won't get away with getting me off that easily," he said, roughly handling Fili's pants and underwear.  
When Fili was freed from the confines of clothing, Kili began to kiss him, starting at the lips and ending at the tip of his penis. His wet, warm mouth swallowed him up, his tongue lapping at the head again. Fili groaned, having only done this once, when he was eighteen, because he thought it was "normal" and right. He'd never spoken to that girl again. He definitely hadn't enjoyed it then like he was that moment.  
Kili was different, slower and more deliberate. He watched Fili as his mouth, tongue and hand worked him over, loving his expression. Just when Fili tightened his hands in Kili's hair, Kili moved away, wiping his mouth.  
"And I'm not letting you get off that easily, either," he said. He exited the room and came back from Fili's bathroom with a jar of Vaseline. Kili knew exactly the hold he had over Fili right now, and he wanted to use it to his advantage, because he would probably never be on top of him again in the future. If Fili was anything like his past self, he'd take control for the rest of their relationship, not that Kili really thought he'd mind.  
With a simple motion of his hand, Fili knew to turn over onto his hands and knees. Kili smirked, enjoying the view from that angle as well. He caressed Fili's perfectly round bottom before giving it a light slap.  
"You're going to pay for that next time," Fili warned.  
"Looking forward to it," Kili said, slapping him again for good measure. He then leaned down and kissed the red flesh, making Fili shiver at his lingering warmth. Kili's kisses were warm, lingering, and he felt the hot brush of tongue against his skin.  
Kili surprised him as he kept kissing, spreading Fili's cheeks apart and letting his tongue rim his hole. Fili was uncomfortable at first, but gradually let himself relax as Kili tongue slowly slipped inside and he gasped. Kili was exceptionally good at what he was doing, and he soon had Fili a writhing mess on the bed, his cock so hard it physically hurt.  
Kili moved away and a moment later, Fili felt a cold, petroleum covered finger pressing against his entrance. It slipped in with little resistance and Fili allowed himself to enjoy the sensation. After he got comfortable, Kili added a second finger, moving harder. Fili rocked back against him and Kili playfully slapped his bottom again.  
"You're quite the natural at this," he commented, curling his fingers and making Fili yelp as he hit a sweet spot. Kili took his fingers out and proceeded to cover his own straining cock with the gel. "This is going to hurt, but you'll like it," he said, positioning himself against Fili's entrance.  
He slid in, relishing the smooth tightness of his inexperienced friend. He loved being the first man to defile him, to show him what pleasure really was. He couldn't wait for the day Fili would claim him, like he had in his dreams.  
Fili moaned, his body tightening around Kili's erection. Kili grabbed his hips and began rocking him back onto his hardness, showing him how to move and take advantage of his position. Kili's hands were strong, bruising, and his voice as he encouraged him was so low, so teasing, Fili felt the most intense mix of love and lust.  
Kili pulled out abruptly, ordering Fili, "Turn on your back and bring your knees to your chest."  
Fili did as he was told, though he didn't like being bossed around. Kili immediately shoved himself back in again, bracing himself on the bed with one hand. His other hand he wrapped around Fili's throbbing erection, his strokes in time with his thrusts.  
Fili was left moaning, his hole being used and abused, his dick wrapped in warm friction. Kili was so rough this time, nearly animalistic. He had held on as long as he could, but Fili finally came, squirting hot come all over Kili's hand and chest, and crying out his name.  
After a few more painful thrusts, he felt Kili spill himself inside of him, marking him as his. "Fili, Fili...you're mine," he moaned, as his body started to grow weak and he laid next to him.  
Fili immediately wrapped his arms around Kili, drawinh him close and moving his blanket to cover them both. He and Kili kissed, exhausted but desperate. They were, in fact, making up for a lifetime of being apart.  
Fili rolles his sore body on top of Kili, staring down into his dark eyes. "You're wonderful."  
Kili kissed the tip of his nose. "You're not so bad yourself."  
Fili rolled onto his back again and gathered the younger man to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him. "I wouldn't mind staying like this forever."  
"Neither would I." Kili's face was being tickled by Fili's beard, but he liked the feeling. He liked being in Fili's arms, feeling loved and protected. He had a good three inches and twenty pounds on his "cousin", but he was very content to be cuddled by him, this night and every night.  
"I was supposed to be returning home next week," Kili said.  
Fili felt his heart lurch. Kili's family lived in Connaught, Ireland. Fili was in London. They'd never see each other!  
"I want to stay here," he continued. "I'll get a job somewhere. I...can't imagine leaving you, Fee."  
Kili looked so sweet, so pleading. Fili kissed him, saying, "And I don't want you to leave. But what will we tell the family?"  
"We're not related, so there's nothing that they can do," Kili said. "Our love had been determined a million lifetimes ago, but we couldn't express it and even if we could have, we didn't have the chance. I remember, everything, Fee. Things you don't. I remember you dying."  
Fili looked startled, and indeed he was. He didn't remember much after his uncle Thorin tried to kill Bilbo Baggins, his Hobbit consort, while he was om the throes of madness. Kili had cried for hours that night, and he'd held him, soothing him. "What happened?"  
Kili looked away, and said, "Thorin got his wits about him, and we went to war against the Orcs. There was one, Azog. He swore to wipe out the line of Durin. It was us, Thorin, Bilbo and this guy Dwalin. We were scouting. You heard something and told me to wait while you checked it out. You said you got it covered. It was Azog, Fee. He had you. He stabbed you, right in front of us all. No one...we couldn't do anything. I didn't even have the time to fucking grieve! I lost you, Fili. I don't want to lose you again."  
Kili began to cry, hot tears scalding his cheeks. Fili gently kissed them away, feeling such deep love for this man.  
"Well, I'm here now, Kee, and I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not letting you go anywhere, either."

***

Fili and Kili's relationship was a shock to everyone, except for Fili's therapist (Dr. Grey, AKA Gandalf), but because of their easy reasoning, no one could actually fault them for it.  
They spent their nights together, never separated for more than seven hours. They didn't want to be apart even that long. Their love was in the honeymoon stage, but if anyone was asked, they'd say that those two would never be out of that stage.  
They often wondered about this world's Thorin. Would Thorin find Bilbo? Did Bilbo even exist? What would happen if he did and they met?  
The men hadn't lost their previous selves' mischievous streaks, and they (and Gandalf) made it a goal to make them meet, and make right all the wrongs that Azog had caused all those years ago. And they meant all of them.  
Fili began that mission by proposing to Kili.  
"Amralime," Fili whispered, "no matter how many lives we live after this one, I know that you will always be my One."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my escape from incest for the Durins! Coming soon (though I don't know exactly HOW soon) is Bagginshield, in case you couldn't tell by my hints here! I'm going to take my time with my OTP.


End file.
